The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an elevator system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus in which a series of operations required for transferring an object to a desired destination using the elevator system are performed at the same time.
Generally, when transferring an object, such as an optical disk, to a desired destination using an elevator system, the operation mechanism of the elevator system is divided according to each component of the elevator system. FIG. 1 is a diagram for illustrating the respective operations of the elevator system. The operations of a disk changer for inserting and withdrawing a disk will be described below as an example.
An elevator system 100 for transferring a disk to insert the disk into a desired position or to withdraw the disk from a specific position comprises a plurality of disk racks 130 and 140, a vertical transfer device 110 moving vertically with respect to disk racks 130 and 140, a horizontal transfer device 120 moving laterally with respect to disk racks 130 and 140, and an inserting/withdrawing device (not shown) for inserting or withdrawing a predetermined disk into or from disk racks 130 and 140.
According to the conventional method, a series of operations involving each component of the elevator system is performed, resulting in the insertion or withdrawal of a predetermined disk into or from the desired position. Because the operations are performed in succession, excessive time is required for performing the method. That is, when any disk put in disk rack 130 is withdrawn, vertical transfer device 110 is first vertically transferred to the position of a predetermined disk. After the operation of vertical transfer device 110 is completed, horizontal transfer device 120 is horizontally transferred to the position of the disk. When the operation of horizontal transfer device 120 is completed, the operation for inserting or withdrawing a predetermined disk is performed thereafter.